


一辆3P车而已不需要标题

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告：带骨科的3P，ABO，双性O，潮吹＋失禁提及，私设Newt在MACUSA工作所以Theseus也调到MACUSA了（英国魔法部：真是日了狗了）【应梗一】【Gramander＋骨科】一辆3P车而已不需要标题





	一辆3P车而已不需要标题

黑发巫师坐在房间角落的扶手椅上，安静，可是存在感却强到令Newt喘不过气。

他漆黑的双眸凝视着Theseus坐在床边，热切的吻滑到了Newt光洁的脖子上，一边亲着一边双手握住了年轻男人的腰。

“到这儿来，宝贝儿…”说着他把Newt挪到了自己的大腿上坐着，两腿分开着面对着Percival。

Newt的一件单薄的衬衫很快被他身后的男人脱掉，两个嫩粉色的乳头暴露在空气中，还没被摸已经微微硬起。Theseus的大掌随即从后面伸过来，覆盖住这两个小可爱，手掌温柔地画着圈揉动。

“唔….”Newt嘤咛一声。

Newt的香甜气息就像流水般从他身上滚落，散开。

Theseus金灿灿的脑袋从Newt腋下探出来，让Newt一手环住他的肩膀，然后低头把Newt胸前的一个小草莓含进嘴里吮吸；同时他的一只手往下伸，摸进了Newt双腿之间的地方。

“嗯啊…”Newt不自禁地挺起胸部往Theseus嘴里送，上下齐开的爱抚刺激显然已经让他动情，他灰绿色的大眼睛微微失焦，圆润小巧的屁股不住地贴着Theseus的胯部扭动。

“啧，宝贝儿你已经湿透了…”Theseus沙哑地低语，声音里带着怜爱和调笑。他速度惊人地解开了Newt的裤子，并单手把它褪到了棕发omega的大腿上。

可不是吗。Newt灰色的内裤已经被撑起一个包，而且露出一大片湿痕。

“我知道，是因为Percival在看，对吗？”他低沉悦耳的声音滑进Newt的耳朵里，“你已经想了很久了，向Percival展示你的身体，这么美…你想要他看见，想让他知道他能得到什么。”

修长有力的手指隔着湿漉漉的布料前后滑动，稍稍陷进他阴茎下方柔软的部位，配着Newt急促的喘息，显得极尽暧昧色情。

Theseus要脱他内裤的时候遭到后者下意识地拒绝，略比他纤细的手指无力地抓住他的手腕，Newt喉咙里还发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。金发alpha的动作没有停下，一手往下拉Newt的内裤，一手环着他的腰让他抬起屁股，很快那块小小的布料跟着外裤一起随意地落到地上。

Newt这下彻底不着一缕了。不管想象了多少回，真的面对Percival他还是有些放不开，下意识地想要合拢双腿，用手遮住自己最私密的部位，却被身后的男人顶开双腿，同时一只手握住他两只手按在腰后。

一边将Newt整个暴露在黑发巫师眼前，Theseus还不忘温柔地哄着怀里的omega，“嘘...我的Artemis，听话，Percival正迫不及待想看你漂亮的嫩穴呢，你也想要的，不是吗？乖…”他在Newt泛着粉红色的肩膀上落下轻柔的吻，说着胯部往前顶，让Newt淌着汁液的omega器官更清楚地显露在Percival的视线里。

Newt的脸就像熟透了的苹果，大大的眼睛也湿了，无助地看了眼Percival，又别开了脸。

“看着我。”

自他们开始后，黑发巫师第一次开口了，比Theseus还要低沉的声音在Newt混乱的脑海中划出一道口子。

Newt惊喘着看向他，眼睛更湿润了。

Percival岔开双腿坐着，丝毫不掩饰双腿间鼓起的一大包——虽然这也是唯一一个显示出他被眼前一幕所影响的标志了。

Theseus显然注意到了Newt眼睛扫过那里后穴口蠕动着又涌出更多的淫液，他语带笑意地在Newt耳边用气音说，“你这小色胚。”

棕发巫师抖了一下，身上的红晕又加深了。

“Newt，你知道我对你的感觉。”Percival一瞬不瞬地盯着他，似乎没看到Theseus的举动，“但你真的想要这个吗？”

哦，他为何要明知故问？

Newt终于无法再忍耐，不自觉地扭动着腰胯，啜泣出声，“是的。”

而这就是Percival所需要的全部答案了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“嗯…嗯唔…唔…….”

他双腿分开跪在躺着的Percival的脑袋两边，后者正捧着他的屁股舔他湿漉漉的雌穴——这个姿势实在太羞耻了，但Percival坚持，并且看起来也非常享受。倒不是说Newt不享受，实际上，可能有些享受过头了。

男人粗糙湿热的舌面用力地舔过Newt双腿间充血的花瓣，然后再挺直了伸进窄小的甬道搅动，似要把那里搅到松软为止。Newt快被他的舌头搅得全身都要松了，那感觉舒服得他想要快乐得叫出来，但嘴里Theseus的阴茎堵住了那些呻吟。

“啧啧，小宝贝，你不专心啊。”Theseus故意责怪他，“只顾着自己爽，都忘了哥哥了。”

梅林的胡子啊，这能怪他吗？下身传来的绵绵不绝的刺激让他的舌头都麻了。他扒着Theseus强壮的大腿，努力地收缩着口腔吮吸嘴里坚硬粗大的阳具。

但是，哦，Percival舔到了那里…Newt浑身哆嗦，嘴唇又不自觉地松开了，一丝哭吟从他的嘴角泄露。

Theseus状似无奈地抓着Newt的卷发，将自己的阴茎从他嘴里抽出来。“我开始怀疑这个决定是否正确了。”

好像老二硬得发紫的人不是他似的。

但Newt，总是那么积极地想要满足他的哥哥，喉咙里发出焦虑的声音往前凑想要再将他含进去，被Theseus温柔地按住额头阻止了。

“嘘…别急，甜心，我想到了更好的地方放这个家伙。”他微微歪过脑袋，“Percival，别这么快就把他弄高潮了。”黑发男人对此的回应是抬手对着控制不住坐在他脸上扭动的屁股用力拍了一下，又引来Newt的淫叫。

Theseus踢了他一脚，“让开，你已经霸占那里太久了。”

Percival终于还是意犹未尽地挪开了嘴，半张脸都湿淋淋的。Newt看到后简直羞得不想睁开眼睛。

他坐了起来，将Newt圈在自己怀里，“非常美味。”他抹了抹嘴，在Newt嘴角印下一个吻，哑声说道，语带调笑。

没等Newt再害羞一会儿，Theseus就已经压上来，抬起他两条长腿搭到自己的肩膀上，然后一口气全部沉进了Newt体内。

Newt甜腻地尖叫一声，身体一瞬间绷紧，然后又放松下来，Percival能感到他的臀肉贴着他的大腿在颤抖。

黑发巫师双手抚摸他能摸到的每一寸皮肤，一边低头亲吻Newt的脖子和肩膀，让后者发出舒适的咕哝。

“感觉好吗？”Theseus暂停了一会儿，爱怜地问Newt

Newt喘着气露出一个小小的微笑，几乎瞬间融化了两个alpha的心。

“嗯哼，每一次。”

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“不行了不行了不行了…唔啊…又，又要来了…”

Newt已经被干得满身大汗，毛发稀疏的身体红彤彤滑溜溜的，两腿间红肿娇嫩的穴口被两根尺寸都很值得自豪的阴茎撑开到令人咋舌的地步。他的那里像是坏掉了的水龙头，散发着omega迷人香气的淫液不停地随着抽插喷溅出来，弄湿床单和两个alpha的鼠蹊部。

虽然之前Percival也要塞进来时Newt很是惊慌了一阵，哭着说太多了进不来的，还是他和Theseus低声细语的好一番诱哄才勉强答应的，但真的找到节奏一出一进地律动起来后，Newt就很快被卷进激烈的情潮之中了。

Percival和Theseus已经分别让他潮吹了一次，而很快第三次也要来了。Newt感到正渐渐地失去了对自己身体的控制，他被两个alpha夹在中间，毫无办法只能承受他们给予的快感和折磨。

而他竟好爱这样的感觉。

Percival也学刚开始时Theseus的姿势，脑袋钻过Newt的腋下吸住他一边的乳头，而Theseus见状也不甘示弱，含住了另一边的。

“呜…不行…”Newt像发烧了一般满脸通红，泪眼朦胧地低头看着一黑一金的两个脑袋在他胸口耸动，下身遭受的顶弄也没有慢下一分，他又仰起头，几乎要翻过眼去，“疼…哈啊…啊…啊…不能再…呜…”

两个alpha知道是他敏感的身体承受不了更多的快感了。他们加快了下身顶弄的速度。

很快Newt就哭喊着挺起小腹，屁股也跟着不自觉地抬高，随着每一次控制不住的抽搐，一大股的透明液体随着精液喷溅出来。一大半的床单都被弄湿了。

“停，呜…停下…Percy…Theo…”Newt显然已经神智不清了，他长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，哭哭啼啼地求饶，“真的…太多…啊啊——不行...要尿出来了…呜….”

他的身体抖得厉害，刚射过的阴茎还鼓胀着。

Theseus粗喘着看了眼Percival，后者额角冒汗，也早不是游刃有余的样子。他冲着Theseus挑了挑眉。

Newt无力推拒着的手被前后两个alpha一人一只十指紧扣的握住，下身的抽插一次次碾过他的敏感点，节奏也变得短促起来。

“放开自己，Artemis.”Theseus炙热的呼吸扑打在他耳边。

“我们会接住你的。”Percival在他的另一边低语。

Newt眼前一道白光闪过，无声的尖叫后，感到下身一阵极致的酥麻和伴随而来的湿热的触感，剧烈的快感终于让他应接不暇，晕了过去。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

第二天早上Newt一个人害了好一会儿羞，才敢看他们。

“Percy，你知道这不是一个游戏，对吧？”他的嗓子有点哑，透出情欲之后的味道。但他的眼睛是清明的，看着他的眼神带着急切的确认。

“我知道。”Percival温柔地亲吻他的手，“Theseus的吼叫信也不能让我放开你。现在就更没可能了。”

“嘿，那就只发生了一次！”

“一次就太多了。”Newt用手肘轻轻撞了撞从身后抱住他的Theseus，“你害的我差点想从MACUSA辞职。”

“最好是那样，我们就呆在英国挺好的。”Theseus嘟囔着。

当然，现在也很好。不能更好了，Newt笑着想。

END

 


End file.
